School trip to Czech Republic
by Lovise Bondevik
Summary: A story I wrote for school about my trip to Czech Republic in Hetalia Style. I do not own Hetalia
1. AN

So, I wrote this story last year, when i went to Czech Republic for a school trip. We had to make something about the trip, so I made a small comic and a story. I recently found the story again and put it here. As you can read, I'm from the Netherlands, so there could be some mistakes in my writing. I hope you enjoy it though.


	2. October7th

It was a cloudy, cold day in October. The Netherlands sighed. He was going to Czech because a few students of a school of his were going there for a foreign trip. They were going to start with some sports, like climbing and mountain-biking. On the last few days they were going to go to Theresienstadt, one of Germany's camps from the second World war, and to Prague. As the student were doing all this, he would go talk with Czech about her culture and country. He liked going abroad, but it was a long drive. They would probably take more than 12 hours of driving, and of course there are the stops in between, for going to the loo and to buy food. He really hated not being too able to fly, but he would take as long as needed to make sure that the students would arrive safely. He looked outside. The view was beautiful. The autumn colored the tree's in beautiful colors and the mountains were a nice change in scenery, since his land doesn't have any. He sighed. How long had they been driving? His mind wondered to Czech. How was she? Was she doing well? He closed his eyes. Worry about that later. First catch some sleep, since he had to be up early. He had to be by the bus at 07.30. And he had to drive about 30 minutes, so he had to wake up even earlier because he had to put on some clothes, brush his teeth, eat, comb his hair, etc. Of course, he would be tired. It also didn't help that he fell asleep quite late. So, he would take a short nap to pass the time…

When he woke up, they were traveling along a small road. This was the road to the Sport hotel where they were going to stay for 4 nights: Sport hotel Mustek. It lays at about 2 kilometers from the village Jachymov, and around 4 kilometers from the village Bozi Dar in the Erts mountain range.

The sport hotel was a big building. White walls and a red roof. There was a higher part where you could sit outside. There were three floors with rooms, and the lowest floor contained the eating room, the game room, where a pool table stood, and a room to put away your shoes and if necessary to warm and dry them. The higher floors, with all the sleeping rooms, were built for three persons per room. They also contained a toilet and a shower. As Netherlands went inside, he saw Czech waiting for him in the lobby. They went to get the keys to their rooms. Their rooms were next to each other, and in the rest of the rooms of their floor and the floor above them, were the students and teachers of the school that came.

After they settled down in their rooms, they went downstairs to eat. They could choose: spaghetti Bolognese or spaghetti classic as in no sauce. There was also cheese and ketchup. The food had little flavor. It didn't matter if you choose the classic or the Bolognese. Both spaghettis were mushy, damp and about flavorless. After dinner, the teachers had a meeting with all the students. They asked if anything was broken in their rooms and if they were satisfied with their rooms. Then they told the students about what they were going to do the next day. Apparently, they were going to do paintballing, biathlon-shooting and ziplining the upcoming day, instead of mountain-scootering. After the teachers were done talking, the students could do some games until 21.00. They would do a night-trail. Netherlands and Czech talked a bit until it was time for the night-trail. They joined the first group. Every now and then, the group would stand still, lights out, just to watch the stars in the night-sky. The trail took about 1 hour. Afterwards there was some more talking, until they went to bed. Around 23.00, the students all went to bed and the lights were turned off at 23.15.


	3. October8th

It was the first full day in Czech Republic. Netherlands woke up around 08.00. He dressed, put his hair in his usual style: spikes in front and smooth in the back and went downstairs to eat and prepare lunch. He met up with Czech in the eating-hall. They were talking a bit about the upcoming activities. What should they do first? As the two of them were talking, the hall slowly grew fuller with students and teachers. After the students and the teachers were done, they had some time to gather all the things they would need for the activities, in case of cold weather. Around 09.30 they left to go to the place where they would do the activities. There was a slight walk to the place. When they arrived, the students and teachers were split up in 2 groups. One group would start with the ziplining, then do the biathlon-shooting and at last the paintballing. The other group would start with paintballing, then the zipline and then the biathlon-shooting. Czech and Netherlands joined the group with paintballing as the first activity. They split up into two teams: yellow team and red team. Czech joined the red team, Netherlands the yellow. The first round was won by the yellow team, the second round was won by the red team and the third round was won by the red team. After the 2nd round, a few people bought some new ammo, since they were running on empty. At the end there was a all out round, in which you could just shoot at the opposing team without having to return to home-base. After the paintballing they walked where they would do ziplining. While they were walking towards the start of the second activity, they passed the other group who were shooting at the biathlon shooting range. At the ziplining-spot, everybody put on the gear, so they could glide of the rope. Everybody went 2 times, some even more. After that, they went to the biathlon-shooting range, where it was first explained how the gun functioned. Afterwards, everybody could try it, 5 bullets per round. This kept going until the bullets were up. They then had lunch, which they had prepared at the hotel.

After that they met up with the other group. It was explained that they were going to do a Compass-track. The pupils would have to split up in four groups and each group would get two compasses. Czech and Netherlands decided to join the last group. The teacher that went with them played music as they went. Many different songs played. It ranged from Dutch songs, like ''Zoute landen', to 'Hotel California', to 'Let it go' from the movie 'Frozen' As they went, they got annoyed with walking up a very long road, so they decided to take a different route: they would go straight through the woods. They climbed across trees, went through open fields. Eventually they reached a swampy zone. One of their group stood on the wrong spot and her foot went into the mud, further than her ankles. Some other people also sank into the swampy grass, but none as deep as her. Eventually they arrived at their destination: Bozi Dar. They had arrived second, while they left as the last ones: the fourth group. They went into the supermarket, Where Netherlands noticed that a most products were a bit cheaper here than in his country, although he had to calculate how many euros is was, since they payed with Czech Krones. After everyone arrived at Bozi Dar, they went back to the hotel. There they ate hamburgers. Afterwards, there was another meeting. Apparently, they were going to go mountain-scootering tomorrow, along with the High-rope challenge, the Giant Swing and the Free Fall. Netherlands was a bit nervous, since the didn't have mountain-scooters in his country, because he, obviously, didn't have any mountains. Czech was only exited. She loves the rush she gets from going down a mountain, sometimes very steep, on a scooter. After the meeting there was a quiz. It was a lot of fun, though some people didn't know most of the things asked. After the quiz they went to bed.


	4. October9th

Czech woke up around 08.00. She stretched, put on some clothes that could get dirty, brushed her hair and put it in her usual style: two small braids that were bound together into a knot on the back of her head. The rest of her hair was down. She then went downstairs to eat. As she walked downstairs, she saw Netherlands sitting at the table. She sat next to him to talk about the day.

"What do you think about Mountain-scootering?" she asked.

"Different, since we don't have it my country. I don't know." Netherlands replied. This kind of killed the conversation, so they ate in silence.

After eating they prepared their lunches. They then went to their rooms. At 09.30 they went into the bus to go to the place where they would go scootering. Czech and Netherlands sat next to each other. They listened to the students talking to each other about the scootering. Some were nervous, some couldn't wait. When they arrived, there was a very small lecture about the brakes and the scooters itself. They then put on the helmets and grabbed the scooters. They all had to try the practice-parkour, so they would know how to steer, brake and start. They then went to the starting point, where the fastest people went first, the slowest people went last. If you wanted to go faster than the person in front of you, you would have to yell that you wanted to go faster than the person in front of you. Then the person in the front would have to brake to let the other pass. In the ride were also some brakes.

Netherlands went with the slower ones, and Czech went in the middle, since she wasn't the fastest, but also not the slowest. The ride itself was calm, except for the ones who fell, which wasn't a lot. At the end of the ride, you could choose if you wanted a harder part. If not, you could choose to stay on the route. At the last part, there was one student that fell hard. When they were all at the end, they were nursed by the teachers.

After they lunched, they went to the spot where the High Rope Challenge, Giant Swing and the Free Fall were located. They all started with putting on the gear and had a lecture about safety and how to do the High Rope Challenge. They then tried a mini-parkour, after which they did the Challenge. Some of the obstacles were hard, some were just gliding, like the day before. Netherlands was somewhere in the back, Czech really in the front. After finishing the High Rope Challenge, they walked to the spot where the Giant Swing and the Free Fall were located. The Giant Swing was meant for two at the time, so Netherlands and Czech went together. Netherlands didn't really care, Czech loved the view.

After the Giant swing, you could choose if you wanted to do the Free Fall, but many students didn't do it. Some liked it, and some were fricking terrified. Both Czech and Netherlands had done it.

After everyone had done the things he/she wanted, they went back to the Hotel. That evening they had a barbeque, but the chicken was a bit to dry and many people didn't like the sausage. In the meeting with the teacher was said that they would go climbing, abseiling and mountain-biking. Around 21.00 there was a campfire. You could roast sausages and marshmallows. There was also some music, although towards the end it became a bit childish. Netherlands swore he heard England's demon summoning song, but that could be because there was a big fire. Czech didn't hear it, so… Around 23.00 everybody went to bed.


	5. October10th

Netherlands woke up at 08.00, just like the days before. He put on the cloths he used the days before, so he wouldn't have to wash more cloths, since that costs water and water costs money. He tries to be as efficient possible to save money. Anyway, he brushed his hair and went downstairs. He ate something and prepared lunch. He went back to his room to pack his stuff for the mountain-biking. Mostly water, since he would be very thirsty at the end of the ride. At 09.30, just like the days before, they went into the bus to go to the place where the activity would start. They were divided in three groups, depending on the speed. Czech choose the last group, since she didn't cycle all that much, while Netherlands choose the first group, since he cycled a lot in his country.

They started around the same spot as where they did the paintballing and biathlon-shooting. One of the first things they had to do was doing a sort of limbo with the bike to get under the gate, so they could start the route. Then it was mostly hill upwards, sometimes some downhills, but mostly upwards. After cycling about 8 km, they had a short break, where everybody could talk and drink for a bit. There was a big lake, so many students made pictures. One even went on a walk around the lake to take pictures. That student almost lost a shoe by sinking into a swampy part. One other student also wanted to do that but was scared about the insects. After everybody was done resting, the groups went further. First the fastest, last the slowest. This road was a lot bumpier than the first part. There were many stones and holes, so many people hurt their wrists. After about 6-7 km of cycling they had another break. This was on top of one of the hills, so the view was beautiful. There was a big field with grass and only two or three trees in the field. You could look very far, al until the next hill. One of the teachers was so tired that he laid down in the grass, with his bag functioning as pillow. After some time to eat, the groups went on. The very last part didn't take long and wasn't very far.

After everyone had gathered at the finish, they walked towards the place where they would be climbing and abseiling. It was a few minutes' walk, so some people put on some music. When they arrived, they split into two groups: one would start with climbing, one with abseiling. Czech and Netherlands decided to join the group would start with climbing. They even did a small competition: who could do the hardest climb the fastest. It was a small difference, but in the end, Czech won. This was only because she had more experience climbing, just like Netherlands had more experience cycling. After doing this, the group of students had finished climbing. One of the students of the group had also done the most difficult parkour, as the only one in their group. The students from their group than went to the place where the abseiling was. This was only a 100-meter walk, although it was sometimes difficult to stand, since it was a bit slippery because of the pine-needles on the ground. They first got an explanation about how it worked, and then they were allowed to try the 9-meter wall. Once everybody had done that one, they could try the one that was over 20 meters tall. Czech and Netherlands had another competition. This one ended in a tie.

After being done with this as well, they met up with the other group and they walked back to the bus. That evening they ate fries with chicken. Some of the chicken was just as dry as at the barbeque. In the meeting it was said that they would have to pack their bags, since they would leave tomorrow morning. There was a game of Werewolves of Wakkerdam played, and everybody had their lights out at 23.15.


	6. October11th

Czech woke up at 07.00, an hour earlier than the days before, since they would have to leave the hotel. She dressed in her usual getup: a polo with a brown blazer and dark brown pants and did her hair in her usual style. She went for breakfast, made lunch for herself and went back to her room to pack the last things. At 08.30 they left with the bus for Theresienstadt. The bus-ride took about two hours. In those 2 hours, there were some students who did a little nap, because they were still tired. Once they arrived in the town, they parked the bus and went to the starting point for their tour. The tour was in the old prison for the Jewish and other people who were captured by the Nazis. It was also known as Terezín. In this old prison they met Germany. He was there to remember what he did in the Second World War, so he wouldn't forget the innocents that were slaughtered in the war. He walked along with the tour. It was explained that it was built as a big fort, with a lot of cells. Later, the Nazis used it a prison for the Jewish and others, like Russians. Netherlands, Czech and Germany were happy that Russia wasn't there. He was terrifying, especially when he started making the sound that sounded like 'kolkolkol'.

The tour-guide told about the capacity of the cells, like the mass-cells that were built to contain 30 people, were used to contain up to 90 people. The Jews in the camp were also tortured, which was urged on by the boss of the camp. A lot of prisoners died because of that. A lot of prisoners also died because they suffocated, since there weren't enough airholes to have fresh air for all the prisoners. In the camp, there were also some single cells, used for political prisoners. One of those was the assassinator of Franz Ferdinand of Austria, who's death started the First World War. He also died in Terezín. They also walked in a long tunnel, which the Nazis didn't use, but were built in the fort. The Nazis sealed the exit, so nobody would be able to use it to escape. After the war it was opened again. The prison itself is also not used as a prison anymore, but as a memorial for all the Jewish.

After finishing the tour, the group went to a museum in the town. It was for the children that died in the war, mostly the children that died in Terezín. There was also a map where all the Jews that were in Terezín came from and where to they were deported. A lot of Jews came from Prague and a lot that were deported went to Auschwitz or even further to the east, like the Baltics. After they were done in this museum, they went to a museum in the Ghetto, were a lot of Jews were forced to live. They had a better life than those in the prison, but if they did something wrong, they were sent to the prison. They didn't have a lot of possessions, since a lot of those were taken from them. There also were some artists that drew things from the Ghetto. They also saw those. After they were all done watching that, Germany went back to his own country.

Netherlands, Czech and the teachers and students went to the hostel where they would spend the night. They were all separated into different rooms and they were told to prepare for the dinner, since they would go to the Hard Rock Café. They had to choose between a hamburger, a cheeseburger, a chicken salad, a vegetable salad or a vege-burger. After dinner, they went to a disco: Double Trouble. Only some of the students danced. A lot of students just sat far away from the music, playing card-games. Around 23.00 they went back to the hotel. There everybody was fast asleep.


	7. October12th

Netherlands woke up at 08.00. He combed his hair, put on his cloths and as finishing touch he put on his scarf. He went downstairs to eat some bread, along with Czech. They went back to their rooms and packed al the things they would need in a bag, since all of their other stuff would be in the bus and once they were in the city they wouldn't go back to the bus until after dinner. They would buy lunch in the city, so they didn't pack that. They went with the bus to the meeting point for the tour, but they arrived to early, so they had to call the guide if she could come a bit earlier. She could do that, so the tour started. She told things about Prague and the buildings. She told things about the Burght of Prague, the Karelsbridge and the astronomic clock.

About the Burght of Prague, she told what it was and a fun fact about the past: there was a person who had to be crowned, but he had drank a bit to much the evening before. People had to help him up the stairs for the coronation, but he said that he had a fever, even though it was a hangover. Ever since did the Czechs say that when they had a hangover, they said that they drunk a lot and that they had a fever.

About the Karelsbridge she told about an incident in which a car had made it onto the bridge, even though it is an only-walkers path. Just before they went onto the bridge, the teachers bought sandwiches for the entire group. After eating they went on with the tour. They ended on the town-square. After that they had hours of free time. They all had to gather at 17.15, but it was only around 13.50, so the group split up, all doing their own things. Netherlands and Czech also went their own way. They walked a bit through a small street, went to a small market, went to Captain Candy, and walked back with still more than an hour to go. While walking back, they split up again. Netherlands went into a museum with wax statues, Czech walked on further until the square, sat down and read a book the entire time it took Netherlands to come back. Once everybody was back at the gathering point, they walked together to the boat where they were going to eat. It was a nice boat, with an open deck, an eating deck and another deck where they weren't allowed to come. It also had a lot of toilets, so all in all, pretty nice. The meal was a buffet. They all could choose what they ate. There were fries, cocktail-sausages, cheese, vegetables and, of course, desserts. After eating almost everybody went upstairs to see the sun set and see Prague by evening and night. There was a lot of fun on the open deck. The students had, once again, put on some music and they were talking to each other. Czech and Netherlands were also talking to each other:

'So, how did you like this trip, Netherlands?' asked Czech. 'did you enjoy Prague? And did you like the activities?'

'It was fun. Prague was beautiful, especially in the evening. There were some interesting facts, so it was also a learning trip. I hope the students and the teachers enjoyed it as well. Some of the activities were more fun than the other, but I think it was a good list of activities. What about you? Did you enjoy it?'

'Yes, a lot. I hope my country is liked by the students, since the teachers come back every year. I hope they learned a lot about my capital.' She smiled. 'I'm happy that you found it fun. Are you going to come again next year? Or are you going with one of the other trips? Do you enjoy talking with Romano in Rome? Is Veneziano also there? Is it only northern or southern Italy, or is it both of them?'

'Usually it is only Southern Italy, Romano, but sometimes Northern Italy, Veneziano, comes to talk about pasta. Nevertheless, I don't know if I'll come back next year. I guess it will depend on the trips and the schedules. We'll see'

'Yea, we will.'

After the talk they went their separate ways. Czech walked into Prague and Netherlands went back with the students and teachers in the bus to his own country. They arrived on the 13th at 07.30 at the school.


End file.
